


My sunshine

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, bunker cuddles, comforting!cas, sad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a nightmare and castiel is the one beside him when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work and during nap while the kids were sleeping the ” you are my sunshine” song came on and this ficlet just popped into my head. Enjoy!

Castiel woke to a voice speaking , it was more like mumbling. He rubbed his eyes and untangled himself from Dean sitting up on his elbows. He looked around their bedroom and didn’t find the source to the voice until he heard it, right next to him.

" N-No..p-please.." it was Dean. He was having a nightmare.

He turned around in his sleep, his eyes still shut. His brow furrowed and little sweat droplets were rolling off his forehead as he had his lip between his teeth, biting down a little too hard on it. Castiel sighed and ran the back if his hand across Deans cheek.

" Dean." It was soft and Castiel could barely hear himself say it.

No response.

" Dean." It was louder this time but earned Castiel a fist to his cheek.

Dean started flailing his arms and rolled around , his eyes squeezed shut , words that Castiel couldn’t understand we’re leaving his lips. Castiel did the only thing he could do, he slapped Dean so hard across the face that it jolted him awake.

" C-Cas?" Castiel gathered the hunter in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

" You had a nightmare." He said as he tightened his grip around Dean pulling him closer.

Dean turned around and noticed the red mark on Castiel’s cheek. He brought his hand up and ran his cool fingers across the mark earning a hiss from Castiel.

" I did this." His hand dropped down into his lap.

" Dean, it was an accident. Now shush, go back to sleep. "

Dean sighed as he buried his face in Castiels chest and mumbled, ” I love you.” Castiel smiled even though he couldn’t hear it he could still make out what Dean was saying to him.

" I love you too, Dean." He sat back against the head bored of their bed with Deans head shifting to his lap. He ran his hand through Deans hair and started singing his favorite song.

" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,You make me happy when skies are grey,You never know, dear, how much I love you,Please don’t take my sunshine away."

Deans eyes slowly fluttered closed and he smiled nuzzling his face into Castiel’s chest. The sound of Castiel’s smooth voice had Dean slowly drifting off back into sleep.


End file.
